Of Ruffled Feathers and Lavander Incense
by crazybritoutforevange
Summary: Raven finds a way to control her emotions. But she accidently gets teleported with Beastboy to Azarth. They must stay there until Raven can find her new emotions and get her powers back RaeBB, RavenBeastboy, was called lost.
1. Traveling

Hi Everybody. I'm the person that keeps insisting that robin played a voice in my little ponies, which he did. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this fic, as a wise man once said I am a fan writing a fiction.

Disclaimer: I DO OWN THE TEEN TITANS, in my mind. And I've been told to shut up about it so here I am, teen titan less. Oh well a girl can dream, can't she?

Chapter 1: Disappearing Acts

"That's right, in your face you green maggot. Bite my shiny metal ass. That's right, go me, it's my birthday, that's right. Whose your daddy? I'm your daddy."

The walls of glass actually quivered under the roar of Cyborg's mighty victory yell. Why was Cyborg boasting so badly because Cyborg had once again beaten Beastboy in a game on Goo Ninja's 3, the worlds number one game of ninja's and goo.

"I get it, you won big deal." Beastboy said getting slightly annoyed

"Argh, BB just because you can't bet me doesn't mean you have to be jealous. I mean I don't really blame you but…"

"Will you guys shut the heck up."

Beastboy and Cyborg turned around to see Robin trying to listen to some loud music.

"I can't hear my tunes."

"I can't see why, there loud enough to wake the dead" yelled Cyborg.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

"SILENCE."

The room fell silent as the Goth girl walked in angrily.

"I was trying to meditate."

"But…"

"No buts, I don't care, just be quiet, I'm trying to do something very important and if it goes wrong, well lets hope it doesn't."

"What are you doing?" asked Beastboy curious to know what was so important.

"None of your business."

"What is none of my business?"

"I'll tell you if it works"

With that Raven turned on her heels and stormed out the room.

'I wonder why I like Beastboy so much' she wondered as she turned into her room.

"You wanted to talk" Said a voice that sounded much like Raven's own

"Yes, you are the wisest of my emotions and I felt stupid talking to myself."

"You are talking to yourself, or at least part of yourself" said wise.

"I guess, but I felt stupid talking to myself as a whole. I prefer to talk to a person I can see."

"We are always one body, connected, I am a part of what makes up you. Anyway, what do you want to talk about?"

"I wanted to talk about the joining."

"Ah, yes, I thought so. You wanted to know what would happen to us, your emotions, am I correct?"

"Yes, but how did you know?"

"Raven, you have a lot to learn, we are connected. Thoughts and all. We can express emotion because you can't. When you connect us, it will be like completing a puzzle, the pieces are parts of you. There will be some missing, just like anybody's emotions, those are the ones you have to discover for yourself."

Raven looked thoughtfully at Wise, breathing in what she had just heard.

"What happens if I don't succeed?"

"I very much doubt that, if you believe just half as much as we do in yourself, you'll do just fine."

"Why can't I express emotions anyway, well without destroying something?"

"That's simple, you refuse to, that's why we exist. You can't help it, you can't feel because you boxed your emotions up when you destroyed Azarth. You can't feel them as strongly as you did, but when they escape their too powerful so your power try to contain them. Unfortunately the power to put them in again is too great so it goes out of control. When rage and Trigon try, they take over until your powers finally contain them."

"So it was my fault, well I'm going to fix it." With that Raven broke the mirror and all her emotions joined into her to create a great void of colour. Raven closed her eyes at let herself be swept away by all these new emotions. She fell on the ground gaping for breath.

"RAVEN."

Beastboy rushed to Raven's side. "Raven, speak to me, what just happened, are you ok?"

"Beastboy?" Raven slowly got up holding her head, " Where are we?"

Beastboy failed to notice that they were now in a field covered in bluebells.

"What just happened, where are the others and more importantly, where are we?

Raven's reply was slow but clear "I think we're in Azarth, and the others, the others, they must be still in the tower."

Beastboy looked around frantically, as if looking for an exit.

"How do we get back?"

"We can't I have to discover all my emotions so I can get my powers back."

Beastboy was confused now. " How do you know all this?"

"Because I can feel my emotions and wise is telling me or I'm telling myself."

Beastboy thought about their situation. It wasn't too bad, I mean he could spend more time with Raven now, right? And now she could feel she could return those feelings he has kept for so long.

"Why are you here, anyway?" Raven asked.

"Well I kinda was a fly in your room, hee hee funny hu." Beastboy said going a deep shade of beetroot.

"If I had my powers, I would throttle you right now."

"Well, it's a good thing you don't, well at least you don't have to be alone."

"Fine, I'm going to get firewood, you make camp here, Ok."

"Do you know where you are going?"

"I don't know which way I'm going, I don't even know which way I've come!"

Raven turned around and walked past Beastboy into the woods.Beastboy took this chance to drink in his surrondings.

Behind him was a forest of Pines, Evergreens, Chestnut and Oak trees. To his left were various fruit trees including pear, apple, peach and so on. To his right was a waterfall, cascading down into a river which lead into the woods where it probly turned into a wicker. And straight in front of him were fields full of herbs and vegatables.

"Wow, this place is beautiful, And we can wash and eat. I mean this is the way the world should be. No possions, no countrys, no higher or lower power. And best of all sharing it with someone you love."

"Did I say that, I'm I speaking to myself, stop it, stop it. Ok, i'll be quiet... see that worked. Doh. Oh well, I might as well get food and shelter."

RAEBB RAEBB RAEBB RAEBB RAEBB RAEBB RAEBB RAEBB RAEBB RAEBB RAEBB RAEBB RAEBB RAEBB RAEBB RAEBB

End of chapter 1

I hoped you like It, tell me if you did, and if you want it longer or more detailed and I promise to try my very best to improve. Please review, I'm begging you, please. These onions burn. THROW TOMATOES. I will try to get chapter 2 in soon.


	2. Feelings

Hi, It's crazybritoutforevenge;looks; doing what she looks to do…. seeking revenge, I mean writing hee hee ;looks back and forth;. Anyway on with disclaimers and the fic and reviews and stuff.

Disclaimer: If I owned teen titans why would I need a disclaimer?

Reviews, yey so many Ok 8 but you know 8 people read my story and reviewed ;holds up flag; keep the faith.

simplegrl007; Yey reviews, I actually have no clue what I'm gonna write for this chapter, well lets see how it gets along.

TsujiaisgurlNina; I always have time for my favourite TV program and building a base around it, Keep the faith.

ravenmasteroftele; What are you laughing at, the guy with the cheese on his head……. If you go up to poke him, he'll give you a dollar.

Teleportal; oh a box, how'd I do that…. I know it does though it popped into my head so I started writing it and a couple of minutes later it was done

whiteraven12345; Thanks, I don't know what I'm going to do for this chapter. See how it goes along!

dragoon-bane; leave your head in the gutter, you might find a quarter.

AddictiveJon; You have a BB voodoo doll! That's the coolest thing….. use it to get BB and Rae Togther!

loaned; Thank you, though I don't know what I'm doing! Oh well, who does.

This isn't too long but I like too keep my stories somewhere in the middle.

On with the fic

Cheese puffs Cheese puffs Cheese puffs Cheese puffs Cheese puffs Cheese puffs Cheese puffs Cheese puffs

Raven hugged her legs closer to her waist, laying her coat of the top of them.

"How's the fire looking?" She chatted through her teeth.

"One sec, I almost have it. " Beastboy said twisting the stick madly. After a quick flick from his wrist the wood set alight.

"Voila. We have agnation." Raven yelled at the sight of flames.

"See a told you I could do it." Beastboy said victoriously

"And I never doubted you." She lied

"You did too, well at least we've got fire now. What should we do to pass the time?" Beastboy said, wondering what else there was to do besides watching TV and playing video games.

"Medi…"she stopped when she realised there was no point in meditating, "Well I don't have to do that anymore. What do you want to do?"

"We could talk, since there nothing much to do, it's to dark." Beastboy was desperate, he had never really 'talked' to anyone, just had conversations.

"Ok, what do you want to talk about."

" What's it like now you can control your emotion, I mean is it good or bad." he said this completely by accident, for it was on his mind. Could she now feel for people without damage. What was it like having control.

"Well, It's both. I mean I like not having to worry about destroying the universe, but I grew used to having people like me for emotions. They were like my family, my sisters. It's weird, I thought of them as different people."

"I suppose it's kinda weird to think of them as you. I mean then it will be like talking to yourself."

"You have got a brain, and your using it too." she joked

"Hey" Beastboy boy said feuding mock hurt, " I'll have you know that I use my brain more then I let on, but don't tell Cy that."

"I won't."

"Ok, pinkie swear, anything that goes out in here stays in here. Deal." Beastboy held out his pinkie.

"Deal" Raven locked on his.

"Ok, this is gonna be great. We can stay up late, swappin' manly stories. And in the morning, I'm making tofu waffles."

"You watch to much TV."

"TV, I miss TV, and video games, and tofu. The top three things I do all day taken away from, and I don't seem to care."

"Oh, Beastboy. Lets not go over the top."

Raven and Beastboy sat in silence staring into the flames.

"Raven, can I ask you a question?"

"You just did."

"Well, two questions then."

"Well, since we don't have much to do, you may."

"What was it like. When you know, you lost control."

Raven looked at Beastboy in surprise. She hadn't expected that, breathing in deeply she said slowly:

"To lose control was like having a fight with someone. When you're fighting you don't realise the affects, when the fight is over you fell guilty about what happened. When Happy or Timid take control, it's not as powerful. When rage took control that was a temper. When Rage and Trigon took control that was trouble. But, in a way, I liked it when I lost control. It felt like I was getting revenge on all the people who ever made fun of me and hurt me. That's what scares me the most, I can't control myself. But now that feelings gone and I miss it." A tear rolled down Ravens pale cheek.

"Hey, it's alright, everybody gets like that. When I was the beast I had the exact same feeling."

"Really?"

"Really."

Then Raven did something she would never even dream of doing. She hugged him.

"Thank you. You don't know how much that means to me."

A light shade of purple flicked across his face. Raven, non- touchy feely gothic girl Raven was hugging him. And it was the best feeling in the world and this time there was no stank ball in his face.

"Raven, I……."

She put a finger to his lips.

"We better get some sleep."

"Yeah….. I am kinda sleepy." With that Beastboy turned into a kitten and snuggled up into Ravens lap. Soon they were both sound asleep.

"Wake up sleepy head!"

Raven jumped up and grabbed a near by stick.

"Hey watch were your slinging that thing" said Beastboy taking the stick of Raven.

"Oh, it's only you. What you do that for?"

"Oh, sorry. I made breakfast." Beastboy said trying earn Ravens forgiveness. It worked.

"Ah that's sweet. What is it.?"

"Various fruit with crushed up wheat and milk." He said counting the ingredients on his fingers.

"Beastboy you touched milk?" Raven looked pretty impressed.

" Well I changed in to a cow instead of a bull. I guess that's ok."

Raven took a taste, expecting the worst. But to her surprise, it wasn't half bad.

"This is actually good."

"Thanks, I think."

"Um, I think I'm going to take a swim."

"Okay see you later." Beastboy looked a bit surprised by the sudden comment but he wanted to be polite

Raven walked towards the waterfall. She needed some time alone, so she could think.

'If I could just tell Beastboy how I feel about him. Why can't I, just three little words.'

She took of her cloak and shoes and dived into the cool water. It was bliss, she floated on the surface of the water, singing the counting down the days (sorry it's playing on the radio).

"I want to travel through time, see your surprise, I'll hold you so tight, I'm counting down the days…"

"Raven's singing is wow……"

Then a naughty little thought popped into Beastboy's head. Why didn't he just make sure she didn't get into trouble, I mean spy on her.

Beastboy's tried too fight this voice (he didn't try to hard) but lost. He slowly got up and walked toward The forest. Once he was safely behind a tree he began to search for Raven. He looked but he couldn't see her, where was she? Then a horrible thought occurred to him. She hadn't waited an hour to go swimming. She could of drowned! With that Beastboy turned into a fish and dived into the glinting waters. It didn't take long too find her. She was even whiter then usual, her violet her was covering her face but she was still alive. Beastboy turned back into a human and lifted her back to shore.

"Raven, speak to me." he whispered. Tears ran down his face. He was having an emotional breakdown. What should he do, CPR. He never leant how to, but he was going to have to try. He put his lips onto hers and breathed. He heard her cough.

"Raven, your alright, you had me so worried." Beastboy cried in relief. Raven looked at her saviour. He looked a an angel. A very green one.

"Beastboy, thank you." Raven whispered as she slept in his arms.

Beastboy smiled down on her, she looked so peaceful, like she belonged in his arms. She was so beautiful. He didn't even know someone could be so pretty. She would never know how much he wanted to be near her, touch her, kiss her. He loved her more then he had loved anyone in his life. He would cry himself to sleep just thinking about how he will never be with her. He dreamed of having a family, now he was 18 he could. He was going to have to tell her. He couldn't take this anymore.

"Raven, I love you." he said and slowly kissed her on the lips. She smiled in her sleep, some wonderful warmness had come over her, and didn't know what it was, but she knew she liked it.

Raebb Raebb Raebb Raebb Raebb Raebb Raebb Raebb Raebb Raebb Raebb Raebb Raebb Raebb Raebb Raebb

That was really fluffy. Cool. I'm a big fluff fan. Anyway any ideas for the next chapter would be great. I don't know what to do…….. PLEASE REVIEW (I'm a poet and i didn't know it)


	3. Secret

Thank you so much for reviewing. I've had ; counts up on fingers; 11. That's the most reviews I've ever gotten! Yey. Anyway just to give you the heads up on this chapter, there's gonna be a scene at the titan tower. You see in this story, time on Azarth moves faster then earths because of the sun and whatever (I can't be bothered to say the sciency part about it if there is any) so what's been 3 days on Azarth has been 5 hours on earth! I'll put some Robin and Star fluff in it cos simplegirl asked. Oh. sorry the poem is bad, no inspiration…. I did it in 2 minutes.

Oh, if you think it's rushed, it's kinda supposed to be. It was gonna be a one-shot, but I thought nah so I thought hum (I'm doing a lot of noise thinking, cool!) I decided I'll have 'bout 3 chappys on how they get together, and the other (how many more I write) about how they get through it…… I KNOW IT'S RUSHED, so is that alright.

Disclaimer; I do not own The Teen Titans, if I did It would be rated 13 and Rae and BB get together and so do Star and Rob and Bee or Jinx.

Thx to the reviewers yey, I luv you guys.

RobxSF Luver147895623; cute is a the best word.

TsujiaisgurlNina; I wanted to do some terra but I tought (oohhhh) about it I could'nt find anywhere to put it. Sorry this poem is so bad, no inspiration and it's not the sort of thing I usally write about. Sorry.

simplegrl007; I put starobin in just for you, yey. I like that couple anyway. Yey.

On with the fic…

Beastboy sat by the fire gazing at the flickering flames. Scratching his forehead he looked over his shoulder to see if sleeping beauty was still snoozing.

'Ha it will take a handsome prince to battle the dragon run up to the tallest tower and kiss the fair maiden, where are we going to get one of those at this hour' he thought in light humour (Hey I did that by accident, The titans tower the dragon, sorry.)

He was up trying to think of a way to impress Raven (that's so sweet) with a poem. But there were two small, but fatal problems in his plan. One, he was a terrible poet and Two, he doesn't have any thing to write with.

He dug out a piece of flint with his one hand and ripped of some bark from the old oak tree he was sitting on (it had fallen over.) Now all Beastboy had too do was to become the Shakespeare of there time, and that's not going to happen any time soon, right? So he began, in And so began Beastboy's plan to win Raven's heart……..

2 hours later.

"Beastboy, where are you." Raven had just woken up .

"Beastbo…ow what was that." Raven suddenly tripped over what looked like an arrow. Curious, Raven followed the arrow and many more to come until she got to a very large, wide oak tree.

"Beastboy, what's going on." She said wondering why he would go through this much trouble.

Then she another arrow, only this time it was pointing out of the tree. Carved above it was the words 'I heart U'.

"Beastboy, what's this about."

She took the arrow out of the tree only to find a piece of very thin bendy piece of wood tied with a piece of lavender. She spread the bark out on the grass. Various flowers had been pressed into it and the words were curly and neat. They looked like they were written on by a feather dipped in blackberry juice.

If you dwell in the past,

Live in bad memories.

Please move on fast,

Don't keep your head underwater.

If you dream of the future,

You may see,.

A little girl, smiling at me.

Please, listen to her, like a mother should

I know if you try, I know you could

But the future doesn't matter,

neither does the past.

Here and now, You and me.

Till our long life's last.

But you lost your trust,

and you never should have.

Live in a house all alone,

with no windows.

Wear a shield and a sword,

and a bullet prove vest.

Be called upon by lords,

To be put to the test.

A dark angel, singing by her grave,

Her wings pinned down,

And in all this haze,

The angel soon dies as a dream.

You stay in your prison,

Locked your heart in chains,

Away from the people,

Never seeing the light of day.

Your smile is the sun,

Your hair is the sea,

Your eyes are the land,

You watch over me.

In a bullet-proof room,

dressed in white,

The doors and windows closed,

From the inside.

And as the rain falls,

You listen to it's calls,

And hope no one will see you cry,

Please open up your eyes.

Don't live a life in your head,

Don't be alone, I love you so.

Don't only live dreams in your bed,

Don't be alone, I love you so.

See the world through a telescope lens,

You still have your friends,

Yet all I'm trying to say,

Is I love you, in every way.

'He loves me?' Raven thought dumbfounded. She started running back to camp.

"Beastboy, where are you? I just wanna say…… BEASTBOY!"

"Raven, before you say anything, I just want you to know….."

Raven interrupted Beastboy with a kiss.

They split, smiling (of coarse).

"I love you too." she said simply.

Their was a flash of light and they had gone.

--At the Tower-

"Where are they?" muttered Robin for around the 14th time.

"The scanners don't show any sign of them." Cyborg murmured in return. They had been gone six hours and Robin was losing his head over it.

'Probably on a date.' thought the half robot smugly.

"Please friends, I am sure that friend Beastboy and friend Raven are save and are will be here in a dsgwesdy." Beamed Starfire.

"Your right Star." said Robin, easing up a little, "I'm sure they will be back soon."

Cyborg was getting annoyed at them now, "You guys are ssssoooooo obvious, just get to together, we all know about your 'secret' obsessions for each other. We even got bets going on with the JL, Titans East, The X-men. I got $50 going, just own up."

Robin and Star blushed bright crimson.

"Ur, Star would you like to…. accompany me tttooo the the mall for a a date." choked Robin.

"Oh boyfriend Robin, I thought you'd never ask."

Star ran up to the blushing boy and kissed him on the cheek. Robin touched where he kissed her.

'I will never watch this cheek.' he thought.

"Yes! I just won $300, I'm gonna buy me a weeks worth of meat. I AM THE LOVE DOCTOR." Yelled Cyborg doing a nice little jump punch in the air.

"Hey, I was most of those animals." Said a voice from the other side of the room.

"Friends, you have returned, this is most glorious, yes?" shrieked Starfire, giving them the vice-grip of love.

"Argh let go Star, can't, breathe." coughed The green victim crushed in the aliens arms.

"Hey BB my man, where'd you go?"

"Ur," the changeling didn't know if Raven wanted people to know what happened so he said simply, "Out."

Raven looked thankfully at him. He wasn't lying, but he wasn't saying the whole truth.

"Where, What you do?"

"Ur, we'll tell you later. Me and Raven need to chat for a sec, okay." Pleaded Beastboy.

Cyborg nodded, knowing he'd find out soon enough. Raven and Beastboy walked outside, looking back occasionally to see if they were being followed.

Once they were sure they were alone and out of earshot they began to discuss what they wanted to do about the others.

"Beastboy, I love you but I, I don't want the others knowing, I just can't handle that much openness. I'm sorry." Raven pleaded, tears rolling down her pale cheeks.

"Raven, it's okay. You are a private person that's just who you are. We can keep us a secret, kay. I'm happy if you are." said Beastboy wiping her tears and kissing her cheeks gently. "I love you, and that's all that matters."

Raven looked up at him, he had grown these last three years physically and mentally. Through everything they had been through she still loved him.

"Thank you, you've done so much for me. I don't deserve you."

"Don't say that Raven, you have made me a better person. You are kind and loving and understanding, and through everything you've been through you help people saying you are more fortunate then they are. You are the most unselfish, compassionate, sensitive, incredible person in the world, and that's why I love you so much." whispered Beastboy lovingly as he kissed her neck.

"I love you so much Beastboy." she whispered back.

"Oh my god, you guys love each other, that's the cutest thing ever." blared Cyborg, who had spied on them from the sea.

"Cyborg, you weirdo, why did you follow us?" Yelled Raven angrily.

"Cos I wanted to know what was going on, duh." said Cyborg as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You won't tell anyone, will you." Asked Beastboy tensely.

"No, what do you think I am, after you guys went through that much trouble to hide this. What do you think am?"

Raven and Beastboy exchanged looks.

"Okay, we believe you, but you must, and I repeat must not tell anyone."

"Sure, Titans honour." Cyborg held up his hand. "It must be couples day today." he murmur to himself.

"Why?" Asked Beastboy.

"Because, you grass stain, Robin and Star got tighter, Thanks to the love doctor." Cy pointed to himself.

"HA, finally, I got $50 running on that."

Raven gave BB a death glance as if to say ; why were you gambling on peoples feelings for each other.

"Well err, um. Did I mention that your skin is looks like and ivory and is as soft as silk, and, um your hair is so soft and and your eyes are like a purple sunset, slowly breaking through the daylight and you smell like lavender spices and aromatic incense. " replied Beastboy scratching the back of his head looking hopefully at his mechanical friend for support.

Cyborg interjected Beastboy's compliments (saving Beastboy from future thinking) "Ur, where did you guys go 'out' to?"

Seeing Cyborg now knew they were a couple they might as well tell him the whole story.

"It all began when I tried to get control ….." They began to tell Cyborg the whole story…

Insert phase here please Insert phase here please Insert phase here please Insert phase here please

_Sorry about the spaces my laptop has gone crazy. The next update will take about 3 weeks cos this laptops old so I'm getting a new one and It doesn't have word and i need to get it and school is coming and blah. I will try and update at school, so I might get an update in 2 weeks I will try. Titans honour._


	4. Change

Sorry about how late this is. I mean this has taken forever, but I moved back to England, which was manic. Plus there was this whole new school stuff to settle so yeah.

Disclaimer: I OWN MY SOUL! Kinda, well I did but I tried to sell it for the Teen Titan's but instead I got a bagel. I don't even like bagels. It's rotting in my fridge if you want it, the bagel I mean. Man, I got a soul bagel but no teen titans, no soul bagel love left in this world to change that.

Reviews:

whiteraven12345: Well here's the next chapter, finally. After like a year, Yeah I did, even if its the new year.

Wolf: Really, I fixed mine after I beat it up with this hammer. This is not recommended.

TsujiaisgurlNina: Thanks, usually my poetry's not as, well, bad but oh well, that's okay.

Finally, at last on with the fic!

2 years later...

Two familiar voices boomed though out a large T shaped building on the coast of the famous Jump City. One of the voices belonged to an heiress from Azarth, the other from a not so green shape shifter who was born Africa. There were three witnesses to this banter. One was wearing a rather shocked expression, another a frown and the third was eating meat as if nothing was happening.

"Well maybe if you weren't so uptight all the time I wouldn't seem so annoying." This comment came from the largemouth changeling who loves tofu and anything green.

"Well if you weren't so annoying I wouldn't be so uptight all the time."

"At least I get out there and throw myself at the world, do you see moping around my room every day?"

Raven gave him a gaze that could put any sane man in an insane for the rest of his poor insignificant life.

"Maybe if you didn't bug me with tofu and video games every other second I would come out."

"You don't see me being all Boo Radly over something."

"Really, blond girl, blue eyes, had the ability to control earth. Ring a bell."

"Oh, that was a low blow, Terra was different, she was an actually human being who went through so much. All you did was made her miserable; all you did was made her cry."

The charming but dishearten enchantress demeanor went down ten knots as she winced in pain from this low-down comment. It was like a dagger through her heart, fast but painful. Starfire was whimpering in fear as this look of sadness turned into anger.

"Oh and I'm not a human being, I don't cry."

"No, you're a heartless witch. Do you know how much she went through; all you've got to deal with is a temper tantrum that you're not strong enough to handle."

The light bulb above them shattered into a thousand pieces, fluttering to the ground. Each piece that hit the floor was another tear that fell from the individualists face.

Raven looked at the tall man in front of her, shattering to pieces just as the light bulb did.

"Is that what you think I am an emotionless witch?" she whispered looking straight into his eyes.

"No, of course not." he replied softly in her ear. She secretly smiled to herself in satisfaction, but kicked him in the shin, mainly to give her some bliss.

"Yes, of course I do." he said louder this time, so everyone could hear, "But then again, anyone who deals in the slick art of necromancy has to be"

"You don't even know who you're dealing with." She charged past him violently, heading to her fortress of solitude.

Beastboy looked at her as she left his presence, and then turned towards Robin and Starfire who were looking at him as if he was Michael Jackson and The Blair Witch after they switched bodies.

"I better go apologize." he said sheepishly.

"Yah, you better." Robin said in a rather annoyed tone.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven tapped her foot patiently as she sat on her bed. 'Where is he, Beastboy should be here now.'

"Hey honey I'm home." came a familiar voice that belonged to everyone's favorite comedian.

"Hey yourself, you had me scared for a second." Replied Raven in a relived tone.

"Well that light bulb made me jump out my skin; I thought you were trying to kill me!"

The alien grinned like the Cheshire cat meeting Alice for the first time.

"Who says I wasn't?" She retorted malevolently.

"Ha ha very funny, and I made a picnic for you and everything. Looks like I'll have too eat it all by myself. Unless you promise not to kill me, then I promise to fill your belly with food" The young spirited man laughed.

"Fine, I won't try to kill you." she announced with her hand on her heart.

"Okay, that's good. I think." He beamed at his companion and took her hand as he led her up the flights of stairs.

There was the most beautiful moon out tonight, it reminded Beastboy of Raven. It was dark, beautiful and mysterious and had an aroma that Beastboy couldn't put his figure on but loved it anyway, It was a whole other world to explore, but was unlike any other. But most of all it was unreachable, no one could ever touch the surface, no one understands it. Sure there are astronauts, but they've never touched it, they can't handle the pressure.

"I always wanted to be an astronaut." Beastboy thought out load.

"Don't give me that you're from another world crap." She exclaimed, "That's lame even for you."

"No, you are another world. You defy gravity, you have no limit." He joked just to get on her nerves.

Raven laughed, "Don't play that card."

A drop of stray water fell on her nose as it began to rain.

Beastboy smiled, "It's like the first day we met."

'Didn't you promise me a picnic?" The dark witch frowned.

"I lied." He said, scratching the back of his neck sheepishly

"So why bring me up here?" She asked, confused. He didn't usually make promises and not keep them.

"Well, um." He got down on one knee and pulled out a huge 40 carat ebony diamond and sapphire in the diamond with emerald rubies and amethyst incrusted all around it.

"Raven, will you marry me?"

She paused for a second, making Beast boy's face drop ten inches.

"It's okay if you say no, I mean I'll understand if she put her finger to his lips, and smiled softly.

'Beastboy," she took the box, as if to shut it, he winced," how could I marry anyone but you?" She took the ring and slipped it on to her finger, it fitted perfectly.

Beastboy opened one eye, and beamed. "Really, that's GREAT." he yelled and kissed her passionately as he spun her around in the rain.

Raven looked at the ring on her slim pale fingers. "Beastboy, how could you afford this?" She gasped.

"Well when I returned to the team I made money through various jobs, I asked the jewelers to make this ring. It took me two years to pay for it, but I wanted it special. See amethyst is February is when you were born, and it's purple like you, and I was born in July and its green like me. The diamond is April, and today is the last day of April, and September 1st is the day you said you wanted to get married on if you ever did." Beastboy gasped for air.

"Wow, you really thought about this didn't you." she said, surprised about how much effort he had spent on this."

"Yeah, well. You know me, always thinking." He laughed.

"What about Robin and Star, I mean they think we're mortal enemies." the Azartian wondered openly.

Beastboy looked at her and frowned.

"We'll think of something. Don't worry what's the worst thing that can happen?"

MUHAHAHAHA that really didn't take as long as I thought it would. Oh well. I know this isn't the greatest fic ever, but my English grades have got better. Oh and please, please, please review. I mean that's the only thing that will keep me going. PLEASE!


End file.
